


It's all about Bonnie

by carrowfly



Series: Winterfino [3]
Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: F/M, Suicide Attempt, laurel/bonnie implied, raw feelings and raw people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-16 20:20:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16502057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carrowfly/pseuds/carrowfly
Summary: Frank finds himself at Bonnie's door. Again.





	It's all about Bonnie

Bonnie heard the knock at her front door and knew instantly who had come calling. Frank would see that as proof of their unspoken bond, but it was just simple deduction. Being Annalise’s associate had exposed her to more investigative process than any other path ever would have.

Annalise would have knocked sharply and only once. Asher would have called her from her doorstep before knocking. Laurel, well, she wouldn’t expect Laurel to be there unless she was drunk. Whenever Laurel had stumbled across her threshold, they had been together and both smelling of whatever bar they’d cased that night.

So that left one man.

Frank.

Bonnie pretended she at least wanted to hesitate before she snatched up her apartment keys and unlocked her front door. What was it about him that turned her into the woman Annalise thought she was? 

You finally spread you’re legs for him?

When have I ever been into blondes?

“Frank.” She stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world that he would be there, looking for her, wanting her.

Frank received her acknowledgement as acceptance and stepped inside as if invited. Bonnie locked the door and he stepped behind her. She twisted the key and he pressed his body against hers, her warmth a welcome change to the ice he felt settling in his stomach. The mere fact that she knew he’d be there meant something to him. They knew each other in a way that defied normal.

Even if he had gone to Laurel’s first. 

Again. 

“I need you Bon,” Frank husked in her ear, pulling her close into a tight embrace. He pressed himself against her, squeezing his eyes shut and surprisingly only seeing the blonde in his minds eye. All this time Frank had expected his fantasy woman to take the form of Laurel.

Yet here he was. He was here with Bonnie for the hundredth time and it was her he saw when he closed his eyes. 

Fuck.

Frank startled at the realisation. Physically jerking against the woman in front of him that mistook it for impatience. “Not in here,” she stated and pushed back against him with a disdainful expression. Annalise might think she was a whore, but she wasn’t about to let him fuck her standing up against her front door.

Frank let himself be led into the living room. He sat on the sofa obediently, his vision lurking on the edge between her living room and nothing. Frank started to feel absent in his own body. His hands felt numb and then not at all like his own. Somewhere in his haze he thought  
Bonnie left for her kitchen, but he was distracted.

He realised now that Bonnie had known he loved her from the moment he held a gun to his skull. She hadn’t been gambling when she said he loved her. Frank would have laughed but he knew it would have sounded strangled, so he didn’t. Bonnie had always been the smarter one of the two.

He loved her.

Suddenly a vision of Bonnie returning to that dirty motel room with coffee and Danishes for two hit him in the gut. How could he do that to her?

He killed her father to show her he was still the same loyal Frank she knew. He teased her with sweet nothings and then fucked her for what? To leave her alone in the wake of his lies? Fucking fuck.

“Frank?” Her tender voice brought him back to the moment. He looked up and saw Bonnie shirtless, holding her hands up in a surrendering motion. Frank frowned, wondering why she looked so scared of him. 

He blinked hard, noticed his own shirt was missing and that he wasn’t in her living room anymore. He was sat in the middle of her bed in his boxer shorts, one hand clutching something slim and cold.

It took one glance to his wrist to realise she wasn’t scared of him, but for him.

Shit. He’d really done it this time.

Frank threw the knife and it hit her bedroom wall before it landed on the floor with a clattering bang. Bonnie flinched but he barely noticed. Frank hissed once the reality of the pain finally hit him.

What had he done?

Bonnie frowned, stepping closer towards him with her hands still palm facing him. She seemed to regard him with a cool suspicion. Or maybe she just didn’t like blood. “What do I need to do?” The question was simple enough, but the answer wasn’t so obvious.

“I-I don’t know.” He replied, unsure but honest.

“Did you…” Bonnie didn’t even need to finish the sentence. Somehow, out of all the questions she could have been about to ask, he knew exactly what she was asking. She wanted to know if he had blacked out. 

Frank nodded as she grabbed her robe from the hook on her door. “Yeah.” He muttered.  
Bonnie moved closer to the bed and climbed onto the edge of it. “Here,” she spoke softly, handing him a tea towel to place on the fresh wound. “You didn’t cut too deep. I can fix this if you’ll let me?”

“You should let me bleed out.”

Bonnie scoffed, “you’re not going to bleed out Frank. You’ll just make a mess in my bed.”

“Oh.” His response was so weak and pathetic that she couldn’t help but pity him. With sad brown eyes, she bid him closer.

Bonnie crept up the bed closer to him. “Come here.” She said softly, keeping an eye on the hand holding the tea towel against his own blood. Frank stifled a sob and leaned into her. “It’s going to be alright.”

Bonnie didn’t sound convinced, but Frank believed her anyway.

Things couldn’t get any worse. Right?

“Does this help?” Bonnie asked, slipping over his lap as she had done in Coalport. He felt himself twitch at her realignment.

“Bon-”

“If you’re going to mention Laurel again I don’t want to hear it. You have her and this means nothing. I get it.”

“No, no, no. Bon that isn’t what I was going to say.”

“Just save it,”

“No.” He reached out for her face and cupped her cheek lightly. “Listen to me.” He said, Bonnie’s eyes flicked to his forearm when the tea towel fell off. He wasn’t bleeding anymore but the half-clotted mess covering his arm was a sight. 

Perhaps this has been the wrong tactic, Bonnie thought. She just wanted to give them both a chance to feel human again. Instead, the smell of blood curdled her stomach and acid burned her throat.

Bonnie shut her eyes before speaking, “what?”

“I love you.”

“What?” Bonnie’s tone was confused this time. 

“I love you.” The soft, simple admission was enough to rock Bonnie’s world. 

“I’m going to get you a cloth and my first aid kit. I’m going to help you.”

Frank grabbed her wrist, “don’t leave me.” 

Annalise flashed into Bonnie’s mind. Her lips against her own. The smell of vodka and expensive perfume. Déjà vu was a bitch.

"I-I'm coming back." Bonnie slipped off of his lap and retreated to her ensuite. She shut the door behind her and collapsed against it. Her breath was ragged. 

A strangled cry brought her back to her senses and she remembered the bloody knife on her bedroom floor. Frank needed her to be strong now. This wasn't a time to be weak and crumble under everything.

Bonnie had made it this far and she'd be damned if she would balk now. Sucking in a breath, Bonnie rose to her feet. She smoothed her shirt down and ran the tap. Bonnie splashed her face with cold water. It was only then she realised her eyes were red and raw. 

"Here," she mumbled sitting on the edge of the bed and taking a hold of Frank's arm. She dabbed the blood with a damp cloth.

"I don't deserve you," Frank whined into her side, sobs wracking his body.

"Stop." Bonnie urged, opening the first aid kit she had brought out of the bathroom. She pulled out the antiseptic and a couple of butterfly stitches. The wound wasn't much of a problem. It was wide and deep enough to need some treatment but she could play nurse maid enough for this.

Frank hadn't tried to kill himself but he had dissociated from reality and that scared her. She wasn't sure what they were going to do next- what they could do next.


End file.
